


Last and Only

by AltheaLynn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sad, this is just self indulgent sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaLynn/pseuds/AltheaLynn
Summary: Madara only tells Hashirama that he loves him once.





	Last and Only

_"I love you Madara."_

_"I- I can't, don’t make me say it back."_

_"Oh, I just, I thought-"_

_"Shut up. Just because I can't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it."_

_"Oh! Okay! But would you wear my necklace? So long as you wear it I'll know you feel the same and you won't have to say anything."_

_"Just so long as you don't get all depressed on me."_

_Madara's face shifted to a soft smile as Hashirama reached behind his neck to fasten the necklace._

* * *

Madara faced Hashirama with a grim look. His hand was thrust out to him, fist closed around a gift Hashirama never wanted back.

"You're not wearing it."

The words broke the heavy silence. Hashirama motioned his retinue away. This would be bloody.

"How observant. Take it back."

Madara loosened his grip so the pendant could dangle between them. The fading light of sunset caught and shown through the aquamarine gems.

"I don't want to."

Despite his words, his own shaky hand reached up from his side to hover beneath the necklace, not able to make the final move to take it back.

"Madara, please-"

Madara let go of the leather strap, forcing Hashirama to catch it.

"I love you, Hashirama."

They jumped apart and spoke no more for the next three days of non-stop combat. Exhausted, Hashirama finally delivered the final blow. Close, so terribly close, Hashirama whispered into Madara's hair.

"I love you too, Madara."


End file.
